


Sea Me Now

by haruka



Category: Shark Wars (books)
Genre: shark wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velenka has some unfinished business after the wars.  Spoilers for The Last Emprex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Me Now

Sea Me Now (Shark Wars)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

The black Mako made her way past the sharkkind who chatted amiably together, nodding in her direction. She gave them a nod as well, marvelling anew at how friendly everyone could be when you weren't trying to betray them.

Velenka had come a long way since she had first encountered Gray and his friends. Her strong sense of self-preservation had led her to keep company with some of the worst tyrants that the Big Blue had to offer, and somehow, she'd managed to survive. She hadn't thought there would ever be a way out of the web of deceit she'd spun, but here she was. However, she hadn't done it alone.

Swimming with the current, she arrived at her destination, not far from the entrance to Fathomir. A lovely monument made of coloured coral, artfully woven with various hues of gold and blue greenie. It was a testament to those who died in the wars, those who were unable to swim the peaceful waters. One of them in particular Velenka had been thinking about lately.

"Hey Mari," she said quietly. "I hope you're seeing everything we accomplished here, and everywhere else in the Big Blue. Finnivus, Hokuu, Grimkahn – they're all gone. Your buddy, Gray, did an amazing job leading everyone as Seazarein Emprex." She paused, averting her eyes. "I don't have to tell you, I was more hindrance than help in the early battles. Finnivus was just insane, and I was an idiot to be anywhere near him. I knew Hokuu was dangerous, but I was stuck with him until I could try to kill him myself. After that, he had assassins after me." She chuckled. "Then your friends had to protect me, of all people, even after I'd fought against them."

Velenka remembered how she'd felt then – not part of the group but not one of the enemy, anymore, either. She'd been in a weird headspace until ….

"Barkley saved my life," she faced the monument once more, speaking firmly. "He even let me start training with him as a Ghostfin, and – I know you won't believe this – something changed. In me, I mean. I started caring what other sharks thought of me. I LIKED being a Ghostfin, and I was good at it – better than his best fins, even! I proved myself to Barkley and even distracted Grimkahn once when he would have eaten him. Swam right through his open jaws! It was both a rush and the craziest thing I've ever done."

She sighed, smiling. "Did you see? After the wars, when elections started and Barkley was made First Assembly Leader of Fathomir, he named ME as his assistant and advisor. He finally trusted me – everyone trusted me – and instead of feeling like I should take advantage of them for that, it made me feel good. Happy. I'm not sure I ever knew what happy felt like before."

She dipped her head slightly, in formerly-uncharacteristic humility. "I never forgot how you were kind to me when I was a prisoner. You were the only one who was. I think … I'd LIKE to think that if you had lived, we'd be friends now, and that you'd be proud of me." She brushed her snout against the monument. "I hope you're happy, too. Be at peace, Mari, and thank you."

Velenka turned and swam back toward Fathomir, looking eagerly forward to another day of her new life.

\--

(2014)

Shark Wars belong to AJ Altbacker


End file.
